


The One Who Is Jealous The Most

by IamLurking



Series: FE14 drabbles [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5559170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamLurking/pseuds/IamLurking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flora feels inadequate and Kamui searches for a way to show her she isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Who Is Jealous The Most

Kamui lazily twirled a spear, waiting for bigger fish to pass by the sparkling waters and try her hand at catching them. Meanwhile her head was full of half formed ideas and plans.

Lately as their army got bigger and stronger, Flora had looked glum after training and battles and she would have chalked it to the stress of their campaign but it had extended to her duties as maid. She was proud of her abilities so for it to permeate to what she was happy at doing it was serious.

Just a week ago she had asked until Flora told her what was the issue and she had tried to comfort with words the best she could but the maid still seemed glum at times.

_"There's loads of people better than me in any measure... I wonder if I am not good enough, because there's always someone who can do something better than me."_

_"Protecting you in battle...healing in battle...fighting alongside you...serving you...there's always someone better and I can't help but feel useless..."_

Kamui felt like she should do something to cheer her up at the very least but she truly couldn't think of anything. Well and that all she could think was gifts but somehow it felt frivolous. 

By the corner of her sight she saw that Felicia was coming closer to her, probably to give her the list of who volunteered for today's scheduled market run. They were steadily getting closer and closer to their goal and that meant stepping foot outside the castle grounds was becoming more and more dangerous. The merchants and townspeople had no issue about interacting with them though.

"Master Kamui! I got the list!" Came Felicia, more cheery than usual and a straw basket in one arm. She reached into it and took out the scrap of paper, giving it to the princess. 

Kamui opened it and was pleasantly surprised by no ink stains reminiscent of pots tipping over. Maybe that was the cause of her good humor today, and of hers as well since there were enough people volunteering that it didn't seem she would need to convince more people to go.

Just as she was about to return the scrap of paper she happened to look at the basket and it's contents. In between them there were small bamboo stalks, neatly cut up and that gave her an idea.

"Are you going to do something with those stalks Felicia?"

l - l - l

She stepped in neatly and closed the door behind her with a sigh. It had been a tranquil day but it still had been busy, especially in the evening where she had to help with the inventory and putting away things neatly.

Not that Flora particularly minded doing it normally but the menial work left her mind free to wander and these days that wasn't a good thing. But she wasn't about to let it affect her or her work anymore, she thought with determination.

Kamui had asked her what troubled her earlier this week and she had struggled a bit putting it in words. However now that she had, all this week she had thought why she felt like that and realized she wasn't the only one. In fact, everyone had the same problem, but nobody she knew closely had let it affect them. In truth it made her feel silly once she realized it, but now she was only determined to push through.

If it was for Kamui, she would do anything to secure her happiness, and because her happiness meant her own, she was determined to push through it.

She was untying her headband to put it away on the table when she noticed a new fixture in it. There was a glass bowl filled with damp dirt and planted in it were small bamboo stalks. An ink fountain and a calligraphy brush set were neatly beside it and she couldn't help but smile at the fixture, remembering the wishes she used to make with Kamui in the hill before. The door opened before she could continue that thought and Flora turned around in time to see Kamui walk through, a small box tucked in her arm.

"Oh! Flora you are here!" The princess looked slightly bewildered but pushed past it, a fond look replacing it after a few seconds. She tossed the package to the bed and it bounced slightly but did not fall, her steps bringing her closer to the maid and she brought her into an embrace, pressing their foreheads and letting out a content sigh.

The maid leaned into the embrace, weight of the whole day seemingly just melting off her shoulders at the simple hug and contact. Kamui had always been touchy feely but even her took some time to get accustomed to the more intimate turn they took after getting together. Now they seemed as easy as breathing but she cherished each of those embraces dearly.

"Did you have a good day?" Was the first thing she asked once they separated enough to look at each other properly.

"Well...oh wait, wait!" The princess was about to answer when she remembered the box she had with her on the way and retrieved it from the bed. "Here, open it." Kamui told her as she gave her the wooden box. Flora looked at it pointedly and unlatched the top, lifting the lid and a surprised expression colored her face.

Inside were small strips of delicate, white paper, and she glanced at the fixture on the table she had looked at earlier. The maid looked back at Kamui and the princess had a gentle smile on her face, her hands taking the box from hers and setting it on the table.

"We haven't been able to return for some time, so I thought I could make our own wishing hill until we can do so. Although it is more of a reminder bowl now, because your happiness is mine, and to achieve that I will do my best." 

Suddenly the air in the room became colder and it started to snow inside. At the same time Flora's eyes started to water and Kamui was alarmed, about to ask what was wrong when Flora threw her arms around her neck and hugged her tightly, multiple 'thank-yous" coming from her mouth and muffled by her shoulder. The princess returned the embrace and gently rubbed her back, looking at the small snowflakes that fell in front of her eyes.

Be it slay a god or win a war or plant some bamboo stalks, Flora's happiness was her own, and to ensure it for both of them she would whatever was needed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I die because of these two, seriously i loved F!Kamu and Flora's supports, personally i liked them better than the M!Kamu ones, heck i think even F!Kamu had a better storyline to progress into an S-support.
> 
> I really really like Flora, i feel like her jealousy and feelings of inadequacy are very real and overall loved her supports, it really is a shame she's Kamuisexual, i would have loved to see her supports with other people, but hey! At least we got a support with her sister!
> 
> I'm only missing Silas for the ones i have planned, man holidays are hectic. Send suggestions and prompts if you'd like!


End file.
